thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Ripple
Karen Ripple is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation Tributes. Karen is from District 4 and is a Career. Info District: 4 Gender: Female District Partner: Nicholas Bay (Must be submited together) Age: 17 Weapon(s): Karen is from District 4, and because of this Karen knows how to use a trident and net. Karen has also taken Career training and learned how to use knives (throwing and close combat), swords or any size (Preferably smaller though, since Karen isn't that strong), spears (Again, throwing and close combat), maces, bows and arrows. Skills: Karen is your classic District 4 Career tribute. Karen is skilled with naything relating to District 4, from fishing, to tying knots, from swimming to tridents. Karen is used to warm weather and high tempertures don't bother her. Karen is a fast runner, which she will use to make up for her weaknesses of strength. Karen is very athletic, she can climb trees, run long distances and fight. Karen is smart enogu hto knwo not to lead the Careers, but rather be a member. Karen can identify edible and nonedible plants, as long as they are from tropical climates. Karen is also very sneaky and light on her feet in a fight and is not afraid to play dirty, often taking note of other tributes weaknesses and exploiting it in battle. She is good at lieing and pretending to like people, such as other Careers, while she's planning on betraying them in their sleep. Strategy: Karen isn't a volunteer, planning to wait one more year, but was reaped instead. Karen doesn't mind though and plans on putting a excited expression on her face. She'll pretty mcuh jsut listen to her mentor and do whatever her stylist tells her to do for the cahriot rides. During training Karen will join the Careers. Meanwhile, she's going to scope out the competition, noting strengths and weaknesses. During the interviews Karen will wear a mini dress that shows off her thin body. She'll act playful with Caesar, but not flirty. During the bloodbath Karen will dash for the cornucopia choosing a knife over a trident at first, planning to run through the fights, stabbing unsespecting tributes in the back. After the bloodbath Karen will grab her prefered weapons and use those to hunt down tributes. She'll set up net traps around the Career's supplies so that no one can steal from them. In the finale battle Karen will turn on any tribute, allies, enemies and even the little 12 year olds. Karen will wipe the comeptition off the board, ensuring her victory. Token: A silver charm braclet; the charms are random such as hearts, peace signs, puppies, etc. Weaknesses: Karen is very cocky, often running head first into fights and traps, too eager to fight, too confident in her skills. Karen has been well fed throughout her life, and with out food, Karen will sucumb to the hunger pains earlier then any other tribute would. Karen also has deep insecurities. Cold climates. History: Karen was born into a very walthy District 4 family. Her father owns the biggest factory where they can the fish. Karen's paretn's gave her everything she ever wanted; a private Career trainer, a pony, the newest clothes and when she turned 16, one of the newest models of cars, straight from the Capitol. Karen was always saguht after by guys at school. She made sure she was always slim, tanned and make-uped so her beauty would be multiplied by 10. Karen was always aprat of the popular crowd, gossiping and bullying about other girls. Personality: Karen is a mean, ruthless girl. She's your classic mean girl; bossy, rude and filled with vanity. Karen thinks she's the most hot, talented, perfect girl to ever hit Panem. Karen looks down on everyone else and doesn't care about anyone's feelings. Karen loves clothes, make up and jeewery and geos shopping constantly. Karen isn't really sporty, she prefers to sit in the bleachers, surrounded by the hottest guys. Karen does not like working and flat out refuses to do so, often throwing severe temper tanturms. Karen is fond of the games, watching every year and sees being reaped as a chance to bring honor to her district. The Name: Ripple relates to District 4 because ripple means a small movement (wave) that moves across water. Games None Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Brony12 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Reaped